


Landslide

by nickless



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been through this so many times before, but never quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

_They were taking her away from him._

_They carried her silently down the stairs as he watched, helpless. He could see himself on the couch, but nothing he did would make his sleeping form wake and try to stop what was happening._

_In the end, all he could do was scream her name as the door closed between them._

 

Something soft hit him in the chest and he bolted upright, one arm swinging across his body at the unknown threat.

“KURT. It’s okay.”

His eyes focused on the small pool of light from the open doorway where Sarah stood safely out of reach, a second slipper clutched tightly in her hand. He fell back against the pillows, rubbing a hand over his face while he willed his heart to stop racing. The mattress dipped and he slid his legs over to give his sister more room. She waited patiently while he composed himself, falling easily into a routine that was as unwelcome as it was familiar.

She smiled softly as he pushed himself up to rest against the headboard. “It’s been a while since you’ve had one that bad.”

He started to mumble a reply, then his eyes flew back to the hall. “Sawyer?”

Sarah snorted. “The kid who sleeps through fire alarms? He’s fine.”

He relaxed, hoping she would go back to bed and that would be the end of it. 

It wasn’t.

His sister was the only person he knew who was more stubborn than he was, and if either of them hoped to get any more sleep he’d have to tell her about the dream. Not that they both didn’t know exactly what it was about. He gave in with a sigh. "They were taking her again.”

She hummed a response and nodded. That was usually enough, but tonight she simply waited for him to fill the silence.

“And I couldn’t do anything to stop it. Again.”

Sarah tilted her head and watched him for a moment before laying a hand on his knee. “You know she’s not Taylor.”

He immediately tensed, ready to argue DNA and scars and flashes of memories, but she held up a hand before he could interrupt. 

“She’s not Taylor. Not anymore,” she continued. “Even if she got all of her memories back tomorrow, every single second of when we were kids, she wouldn’t be that person anymore. None of us are. You _know_ that.” 

He slumped back against the headboard. Dammit, when did his baby sister get so smart? With a deep breath, he finally admitted it - to himself as much as to her. “Yeah. I know.”

She stood, but not before he saw her lips twitch in a small smile. “I know you do.”

His eyes narrowed at her tone. “What do you mean, you know I do?”

Sarah leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. “You always cry out for her,” she stated plainly as she moved toward the hall. “But this time you called her Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
>  _Cause I've built my life around you_  
>  _But time makes you bolder_  
>  _Children get older_  
>  _I'm getting older too_  
>  \- Stevie Nicks, "Landslide"


End file.
